Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder and more particularly relates to a holder for aerosol containers of the type which contain and dispense deterrent chemical sprays.
Chemical aerosol sprays have gained popularity in recent years as personal security devices. These devices can be easily carried by the user in a pocket or handbag. Generally, the aerosol is contained in a cartridge or canister which is grasped and, when actuated, will discharge an aerosol chemical spray to deter an attacker or assailant.
Various types of deterrent chemicals are commercially available in aerosol form as personal defense products and one of the more popular is a capsicum or pepper-based composition. There are various problems which may occur attendant to the use of aerosol containers and particularly those such as personal defense products. Aerosol products of this type must be convenient to use so that the individual can carry the dispenser in a manner so that the aerosol device can be quickly and easily retrieved and actuated in cases of emergency. It is also necessary to protect the aerosol canister so that it is not unintentionally or inadvertently actuated.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a holder for aerosol containers which will facilitate the convenient retrieval and use of personal defense sprays.
The present invention provides holders of various types which are adapted to receive the aerosol container so the aerosol container can be quickly retrieved and oriented with the discharge nozzle properly aimed in the direction of a potential assailant or attacker.
Accordingly, it is a broad object of the present invention to provide various types of holders for aerosol chemical sprays which holders are configured as or have the appearance or are an attachment to another device such as a pager, flashlight, police baton or handgun.